El corredor de Cristales y La Neblina
by remainlikethis
Summary: Tsuna espera. Haz más figuritas niño. Al parecer pasará más tiempo antes de que esto acabe. ONESHOT. 6927 implícito.
1. El cristal y el vaho

Ensimismado, Tsuna no había dejado sola a la ventana.

/"¿Dónde está?"/

A un lado de ella, como polilla a la luz, pegado con su mano al vidrio, jugando con su propio vaho.

/"Ahí, donde siempre"/

Con sus dedos formaba un corazón, luego su nombre /"TSUNAYOSHI"/Lo rehacía. Ahora, hacia figuras extravagantes, garigoleaba espirales que bordeaban el sol con las manchas blancas en el cielo naranja, volaban sobre los trigales que se veían en el horizonte y unían la tierra con el cielo.

/"¿No ha querido salir?"/

Tsuna apenas y mostraba una sonrisa, como si supiera algo.

/"No…"- Humo, humo, humo-"Dice que quiere ver cuando llegue"/

Era como de esas sonrisas que salen cuando estás herido.

/-Suspiro frustrado-"…No podemos seguir ocultándoselo Gokudera…"/

Otras figuras… otro nombre…otras cosas sin sentido para él o sus dedos. Entonces tomó una pausa y miró su reflejo. Estaba más flaco y con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Tsuna volvió a sentir la soledad.

–"¿Dónde estás?"-

Susurró.

/"No lo hacemos. Él lo sabe"/

-"¿En…Dónde…Estás?..."-

Elevó la voz y prendió su frente con el cristal de la pared, ahogado en su nuevo vaho.

/"Sabe que se fue"/

Encogiéndose su estómago, soltó las lágrimas atoradas que no habían querido irse desde hace semanas. Recordó la última vez que le vió la cara y volvió a sentir su soledad. Esta vez más maldita que nunca. Ésta vez más profunda que nunca.

Con su dedo trató de escribir su nombre (para no gritarlo) pero de sus dedos no salió letra alguna, sólo rayones. Sólo líneas.  
Como si por dentro estuviera convencido de que no iba a funcionar.

Se mordió los labios.

/"Pero tiene la esperanza de que lo volverá a ver...tu sabes...l"/

Abrió los ojos y vió la neblina de sus propias lágrimas. Aunque por un instante, sólo por un instante… sintió paz, ésta volvió a reducirse en la borrosa vista y el cristal de la ventana.

(...Como doncella de piedra)

* * *

**Notas:**

Hola. No he estado escribiendo mucho... más que nada, mi trabajo ha sido leer. Espero poder tener tiempo para hacerlo más adelante.  
Sí...

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


	2. Así

Hoy, me di cuenta que habían pasado semanas sin verte la cara.  
No era como que no me hubiera acostumbrado…es solo que, en estas circunstancias, uno espera que lo que dio se le fuera pagado.  
Pero creo que la vida tuvo planes distintos a lo pensado.

Gokudera entró a mi oficina con violencia. Desde que te habías ido, no me quise alejar de la ventana. Quería verte. De verdad… era todo lo que habitaba en mi cabeza. Yo, Tsunayoshi, quería verte con las ganas que se desea algo que llena. Que amas.

Pero me gritó. Me dijo la verdad y hasta en ese momento comprendí lo equivocado que estaba.

Recuerdo haber llorado como nunca en mi cuarto, después de haber ensuciado las ventanas con mi vaho, y con mis dedos y pocas ganas escribí mi (tu) nombre.  
Recuerdo haber abierto la boca, soltar un gemido y temblar de frio.

Recuerdo que, al hallarme tan solo, pensé en lo desdichado que me había vuelto. Pensé en todo lo que no logré y lo que prometí hacer a tu lado. Lloré más. Si, lo hice con tanta fuerza que no recuerdo en que punto me quedé dormido.

La mañana siguiente y las que vinieron fueron, secas. Por acompañado que estuve, no rondaba otro pensamiento en mi cabeza que el de…"Ahora… ¿Qué?"

Son sentimientos comunes, he de suponer.

Ya no lo sé.

Aunque, a pesar de tanto líquido perdido (tanto de día como de noche) ya no me siento del todo mal.

Yamamoto me está devolviendo las risas, a lo que antes no le encontraba lo gracioso ahora me parece hilarante…sorpresivamente, mi humor está volviendo a sus líneas después de unos pocos días de depresión sin verdadera excusa.  
Entendí que no vale la pena estar así de triste. Puede dolerme. Sí, permití que me doliera. Y mucho. Pero un día me dijiste…que algo que te gustaba de mí era esa capacidad que tengo para sacar alegría de las cosas... No veo porqué perderla.

Han pasado varias semanas, si… y aún no sé si sienta dolor al verte. Pero sea lo que sea… creo que saldré de esta así como he salido de cosas peores.  
En momentos como estos, recuerdo tu mirada… era cálida pero estaba vidriosa. No porque quisieras llorar (que bueno, esa es una parte de ti que jamás me mostraste), pero era como si estuvieras arrepentido. Vaya que te dolió Mukuro, te dolió verme así de jodido… te dolió enterarte que verme así de triste fue tu culpa.

Y también me acuerdo del cielo soleado de Italia, bordeando los límites verdes de la infinita línea de montañas. Cómo olvidarlo. Hasta sonrío al respecto.

Y cómo olvidarte Mukuro, cómo olvidarte…Ahora mismo, estoy aquí…tratando de decir lo que siento para liberar mi cerebro, corazón, lengua y garganta. Estoy aquí…esperando que me escuches y que tus cosas se arreglen, que te encuentres y acomodes tus ideas. Que jerarquices intenciones. Que hagas lo necesario para que sepas si quieres volver a pelear o pasar de largo.  
Y yo…estoy aquí… amándote de la misma forma que lo hice el día que lo confesé… Escribiendo mi (tu) nombre en el vaho de la ventana. Pero ya no con más tristeza, pero con fidelidad a que lo mejor pasará para que tanto tú como yo, seamos felices.

* * *

**Notas:**

Me alegra haber vuelto a escribir...no había tenido tiempo desde que tengo que leer hasta que los ojos se me sequen. Estoy contenta, casi olvido el placer que me causa escribir para ustedes y para mí.  
Verán... han pasado muchas cosas en estos días... Como se pueden dar cuenta, escribo en base a lo que me sucede como la mayoría de los que escriben. Así que, si he de confesar algo, es que hubo un punto en que me puse a llorar xD... Mariconadas mías. Sé que no es para nada relevante, pero es como un...eh..."Dato curioso" ;D

En fin...en esta "segunda parte" hablo de un Tsuna liberado. En la primera estaba atado a la idea de que su Mukuro volvería y él permanecería esperándolo como buena "doncella de piedra" dependiendo su felicidad del ser amado, esperando. Simplemente esperando.

Mi plan no era hacer una segunda parte. Pero necesitaba hacerla así que mi plan se fue a la mierda.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado : D


End file.
